New Life
by XD chibi XD
Summary: Sasuke is dead and Naruto is heart broken at the thought of not being able to tell him that he loves him. So who believes in reincarnation? Follow the adventures of Sasuke and Naruto as they find the love they couldn't have in their new lives. NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

Kay funny story how this started out. The NaruSasu was originally suppose to be student teacher love but I sorta got bored. The idea came from this really good short lemon. God it would have been better longer than just a short one but it was good none the less. Then I kinda didn't wanna start two stories at the same time so I finished the SBAF and came up with many ideas as well. So now I've combined a short comic I had made with a NaruSasu plot and made it longer.

* * *

_"Teme." Naruto said as he stood by the grave stone of his long time friend, rival. "I'm sorry I couldn't love you back when you loved me."_

_And it was true. After everything Sasuke and Naruto went through, he just wouldn't let himself love the bastard. He couldn't. Not after he killed the only blood family he had left. His great grand father. Apparently he was so much of a bastard that Sasuke had to kill him. Naruto had admited the man was horrible but he could have changed him like he had everyone else. He could have if given the chance and Sasuke had taken that chance._

_"You'll get another chance Naruto." Sakura said, though the tears streaming down her face betrayed her calm voice._

_"No I won't Sakura. He's dead. There never will be another chance." Naruto said sternly as he lay down a rose at the grave. "And frankly I don't want to give him one in this life time."_

_"Reincarnation." she said. "If you love him as much as you say and we all know how much he loved you; you'll get another chance Naruto, in another life."_

_"Thanks Sakura." Naruto said with a small smile though he really didn't believe her idea._

* * *

"Rise and shine sleepy head!" a voice shouted interrupting his dream. He grunted in return but the voice obviously didn't like that because something kicked him, hard. 

"AH!" Naruto shouted as he sat up quickly putting his hand on his abused side. "WHAT THE HELL KYUBI?!"

"Would have expected a thank you for waking you up, Kit." she said.

"AH! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON DAMIT!" Naruto shouted as he realized his friend was only in her panties, very small panties.

"Oh for the love of god Naruto! Haven't you seen any porn?" she asked.

"Yes but you're a friend!" Naruto shouted as he squeezed his eyes tighter.

"Its only perverted if you think its perverted. Which its not." Kyubi said. "Hurry and make breakfast. I'm hungry!" she added.

When Naruto heard Kyubi walk away he opened his eyes.

Yup this was Kyubi in all her erm ... craziness. Well that's just down grading it a lot but yes Kyubi was very very different. She's had issues with the way the world's been run weather it be the government or society's rules. If she didn't have any self control at all Naruto was sure she'd be killed for her differences. She was short-tempered, always agitated and anything but subtle. But that was Kyubi, one of his good friends who would always be there, even if she had some very different ideas on how the world should be run. Her personality and beliefs aside she was still very different even in appearance. She had long bright red hair, she never dyed it, which went almost to her butt. She had two piercings in her eye brow and when working she always wore an eye patch, something about helping her vision. All in all you either took Kyubi as she was or got hell from her or went about your day and try to forget the encounter. Unfortinately most people took the second option; Kyubi didn't care much she just made their lives miserable when ever she got the chance weather it be their personal or love life she always left a ruin in her wake or broken hearts that would never heal.

Now Naruto never supported Kyubi's destructive habits but ever since they were stuck together at that orphanage Kyubi tells him that he restricts her and that makes it possible for her to function in the messed up world even though she never really likes it. Though when they first were friends Naruto had rumors spread around because he hung out with Kyubi. No ever adopted them and Kyubi ran away with only a letter with how to contact her and to be strong. They met up after Naruto got adopted and had still been good friends after 3 months of nothing. The best part was that Kyubi was about a 15 minute walk from his highschool and the lunches were an hour and a fifteen minutes. It was great luck.

Now he was at Kyubi's apartment. He was in the little make shift bed that she had made for him out of the pull-out-couch and spare sheets, his stuff was in the corner by the window and the clock read 6:30 AM. He fell back down with his head hitting the pillow. So he had really did it. He had told his foster parents that he was bisexual and had gotten kicked out of the house. It didn't help that some of the people in the gay community didn't except bisexuals either he had gotten disowned.

He felt pathetic. He ended up phoning Kyubi on a pay phone to come pick him up at some corner in the middle of the night. And after all the tears he had fallen asleep. His father was probably looking down at him from heaven shaking his head.

"So what are you gonna do?" Kyubi asked as she came in with a shirt on thankfully. She yawned and looked bored with what ever the answer was going to be.

"I don't know." Naruto mumbled as he reached into the cupboard and pulled out a pan.

"You could stay here." she said.

Naruto turned around in a shock.

"You serious?! Even though I'm bisexual?" he asked. Kyubi was one of his friends that he had told. She was there and he needed someone to tell, it also helped that she had to be the most open minded person he had ever met; well concerning the great sins of people's normality. Anything people thought was wrong she kept an open mind to and accepted though didn't always agree with.

"Course Kit. It is the 21st century after all." she said with a smile. "Just get used to the fact that you'll be paying rent and making breakfast for the both of us in the morning."

"OKAY!" Naruto agreed happily. He could cook stuff other than instant or microwavable junk.

* * *

"God you still haven't left yet?" Kyubi said as she came into the kitchen to see Naruto on the table. "You do know you've missed probably three periods right?" 

"Thinking." was his mumbled reply.

"About what?" she asked as she opened a can of beer from the fridge. It was 11 almost noon, one beer wouldn't kill her.

"How I'm going to tell my friends that I got kicked out of my place because I'm a bisexual?" Naruto asked tilting his head so Kyubi saw his pleading eyes. He didn't know how they would react and had been testing the waters though they didn't look very promising.

"Well you have told them that you can't stand your foster parents that much. So just tell 'em you ran away." Kyubi said. "Or you don't have to tell them at all."

"But thats just stupid. I don't want to lie to them."

"So if they ask, you aren't gay. Not many people bother asking about bisexuals." Kyubi said.

"You don't get it." Naruto whined. "It tore me apart that I had something that my foster parents didn't know."

"Well at least I understood that you tell your parents that you're sexual preference isn't the norm after they pay for your university education and you have a secure job. And then you don't have to take care of them when they have to go to a retirement home." Kyubi said jokingly. She really hadn't done any of that, and wasn't gay; hell Naruto didn't even know what she was. She didn't even go to college or university. She was an apprentice of a very popular photographer and was now a well known digital artist in the city at age 24.

"Shut up. I get it. I'm stupid for having a little thing called 'trusting people'." he said with his head in the table.

"Look if you aren't going to school then at least do some work. Plus I'll take you out with me when I go out tonight. I gotta go meet a friend." she said as she went to her office.

Naruto turned his head as the door closed. It was just one of those things that you didn't need to know. You didn't need to know what type of computers Kyubi had set up in there, all you needed to know was she had more than one and wireless for her lab tops that were all over the place. You didn't need to know if she had windows though she probably didn't. And you didn't need to know what things scattered the floor that were probably XXX rated; knowing his luck it was a porn mags and erotica novels.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked as he got into the car. He had gotten dressed into an orange long sleeve shirt with a V neck and some jeans which he covered with a black coat. It was almost the end of November and Kyubi had forced the coat on him. 

"A bar. One of the local ones. A friend of mine needs some help designing their advertisement for their company." She said as she started the car. She had combed her hair slightly and wore a jean coat with a white shirt and some brown pants. Not a normal person's idea of dressy but it was the dressiest thing Naruto had seen Kyubi wear. EVER.

"He has a little brother your age. Sometimes brings him. Something about not being able to leave him at home." she muttered. Well if she had mentioned the kid he was obviously in her good books because Kyubi didn't say anything about people unless she liked them or they were so despised she'd rant about them for hours.

"Okay." Naruto said.

"He's gay too." she said with a little smirk at Naruto's blush.

"Why the hell did you tell me that?" he asked.

"Well one you're bi, two you're moping, and three I think it would do you some good to get laid or at least let those virgin lips of your's get their first kiss." she smiled as Naruto turned his head to look out the window.

"Why are we friends again?" Naruto asked.

"Just cause." Kyubi said smiling.

* * *

When they got to the bar there weren't many people there. Just some people in a few booths drinking with their friends or making out. Most of the couples were homosexual. 

"One drink on me." Kyubi said.

"But I can't drink alcohol." Naruto siad.

"No duh. I meant a soda."

"oh. Um root beer?"

"OI! Orochimaru can I get some service over here or what?!" she shouted to the girl cleaning dishes. Wait that wasn't a girl it was a girly looking man with really long hair and freakishly pale skin. Naruto shivered. "No worries kit he isn't a pedophile." she whispered to her friend.

"That doesn't help." Naruto whispered back.

"Ah long time no see Kyubi." Orochimaru said as he leaned on the bar his face inches away from Kyubi's. Naruto was sickened that his friend would let that snake so close to her.

"It's only been a week. But yeah work is heavy with everyone wanting new commercials for Christmas rushes." she said with a smirk not moving. "Any way how's the wife?"

"I'm right here and I'm not a girl Kyubi!" the man shouted behind Orochimaru.

"Ah. Doing well Kabuto?" Kyubi said as she turned her attention to the fusing man.

"Fine." Kabuto said. He never really like Kyubi mainly because she had once held the position of Orochimaru's 'lover' even if it was when she was totally wasted and Orochimaru just happened to want a good fuck.

"Who's this Kyubi?" Orochimaru asked looking at Naruto.

"A friend." Kyubi said sternly. It must have been threatening because Orochimaru lost his smile.

"So what did you want to order?" Orochimaru asked.

"One blue, one root beer."

"Okay."

"So when 's your friend getting here?" Naruto asked.

"Well he likes to be on time so 5, 4,3,2,..."

"One." a man said as he sat next to Kyubi. He had black hair and dark eyes. He had very pale skin and his dark pants and red silk shirt only added to his modern-vampire-gothic look. Naruto didn't like goths much, they were kinda scary but normal people none the less.

A kid about Naruto's age sat down next to the man, probably his little brother, they looked very similar. They look very similar except the younger had bluer hair and his skin had just a little more colour. He also seemed to favor the colour blue instead of red and tan instead of black. Naruto snickered as he looked closely at the younger's hair; it looked like a chicken's butt. The kid sent him a death glare and Naruto glared right back.

"--uto. NARUTO!" Kyubi shouted. She must have been talking while Naruto was examining her friends.

"What?" he asked taking his eyes away from the chicken butt boy.

"This is Itachi and Sasuke." she said. "This is Naruto."

"Hi." Naruto said. _Sasuke? Wasn't that guy who was dead in my dream?_

"Hello Naruto." Itachi said with a smile. It was fake; Naruto could tell with out even trying.

"Hn." Sasuke said as he turned away.

"Teme." Naruto muttered under his breath.

"You'll have to forgive my brother Naruto, he isn't a very sociable person." Itachi said politely. It was just dripping in monotone.

"So what do you need help on?" Kyubi asked as she brought out a pad of paper and a pen.

The rest of the evening was fairly boring with Naruto glaring every now and then on Sasuke and mocking him in his head about his hari as Kyubi and Itachi talked.

* * *

Well what do you think? good, bad? I need to know if I'm planning more of the story. Reviews would help shape the story very nicely. and don't expect an update until the next break because homework is evil on this one. 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay double update this break. Yeah! Um well no one really read the story but oh well. :)

* * *

"Itachi, no." Kyubi said as she glanced back at Naruto and Sasuke. They hadn't said a word and Sasuke was playing with the straw in his drink, obviously bored. Well who could blame them the little meeting between her and Itachi had taken longer than half an hour, both kids had gotten hit on by almost all single gay men in the bar which was more than 20 people and Sasuke wasn't the "I like compliments" type and poor Naruto was just not in his happy-go-lucky place with all those pedophiles around. 

"Kyubi I'll pay you enough for food and rent." Itachi said arguing with his friend. They were outside the washrooms away from the kids but thankfully Orochimaru was standing near by chasing everyone away. After all if he couldn't have the kids no one was going to.

"Look Itachi my place is already crowded with the kit. How do you expect me to let the mini you stay with me?" she asked.

"What about that storage room of your's?"

"Yeah what about it?" she asked.

"If I buy you a storage house for you to put the stuff in. So can he stay in there?"

"He can share the room with the kit. He was there first and if you're going to force him on me might I remind you he isn't in my 'love-able' book."

"Deal." Itachi said.

"Not yet. I need a why first." she said sneakily.

"Fugaku has issues with Sasuke since mom's death."

"Fine good enough." Kyubi said as she walked away. The Uchihas were one messed up family and for Itachi to show compassion to anyone was rare. Very very never ever ever going to happen rare. So what are friends for right? "Okay Kit meet our new room mate chicken butt prick!" she said as she hugged the two of them in a group hug with her in the middle.

It was a funny sight. Sasuke didn't understand at all what was happening and stiffened immediately giving Kyubi the strongest death glare ever. Naruto just glared at Sasuke like it was his life long purpose. Kyubi was smiling happily at her predicament. _Itachi you so owe me for this. My quiet little den is now filled with raging teenagers and their stupid hormones!_

* * *

The car ride back couldn't have been filled with more tension. Seriously it was suffocating Kyubi. Well maybe she deserved it as she was the one who put the two kids in the back together. They were emitting these 'I hate you even though I don't know you' vibes. 

"Sasuke do you know when you'll be getting your stuff?" Kyubi asked.

"No." Sasuke said.

"Hey are you changing schools because I'm not driving you to that stupid academy you go to." she said realizing that she hadn't covered that with Itachi.

"I guess." Sasuke said.

"This sucks. Not only do we have to live together we have to go to the same school?!" Naruto shouted.

"Okay that's it!" Kyubi said as she turned the corner into an alley. "You, stop acting like there's a stick up your ass and let loose a little for fucks sake we won't kill you for it. You have a hot blond who happens to be interested in the same gender as well as you, duck butt. And you. Stop hating the duck butt, so he's a prick you lived with prudes for 3 years put up with him!" She said and put their heads together so their foreheads were touching. "No make up or we're not going any where."

Sasuke had a slight blush on his face mainly from the close contact and being able to feel someone else's breath on his face. This was more contact that he had had since his mother's death. He had never been in a relation ship with anyone, not even some friends either. So close contact wasn't something he was used to. Hell he was down right afraid of it. Naruto on the other hand had a blush as well but mainly from fuming at the predicament Kyubi had just put them in. Thankfully his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Naruto asked as they all sat back in their seats.

"Naruto! Its Kiba! Where've you've been you missed that English test."

"Oh I was skipping." Naruto said.

"Liar you never skip because you foster parents would flip if they found out. Those people are such prudes. How have you lived with them all this time?"

"I managed." Naruto said dully.

"Well Iruka-sensei was really worried. Heck I don't think he even marked you missing so you wouldn't have to feel the wrath of you guardians."

"Thanks Kiba. I gotta go."

"Okay just be prepared for Iruka and Sakura's mother hen wrath tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Bye."

-beep-

* * *

Naruto hadn't even realized that they were already back at the parking lot and Kyubi was fuming that that damn neighbor with the stupid dogs taking her spot. Kyubi hated dogs. Their great in the wild just not good house pets for one very simple reason; they're animals! 

When they got to their apartment Sasuke went and sat at the kitchen table and stared. Naruto was stunned. The kid was what 16 and all he could do with his precious time was stare at the wall. The blank white stupid wall. Oh Naruto was going to have none of that. At least they could watch t.v. together.

"Hey Sasuke wanna watch t.v. with me?" Naruto asked.

"Hn."

"Can't even give me a verbal response? Fine be that way teme." Naruto said as he turned around.

"What did you call me?" Sasuke asked. He didn't know why it had bugged him so much but it just did. Something inside him just fired up. The way Naruto had almost everything. He seemed to have good friends, Kyubi and the guy on the phone he had talked to, he was living happily with a friend, had a cell phone and he wouldn't have been shocked if he had a boyfriend or girlfriend either. He was normal, and fairly attractive but Sasuke really didn't give a damn at this moment. Of course this was just a first impression and Sasuke didn't like judging others, his mother had always taught him better, and he was sure not going to give her a reason to be ashamed in her grave.

"I called you a teme, duck-butt!" Naruto said as he crossed his arms over his chest. Naruto could tell that he was stronger than Sasuke. I mean look at the guy, sure he was average in height but he was thin, pale and didn't seem to have much muscle on him either. While he had a good inch or two on him, actual muscle and didn't look sickly pale. Plus not having a stick up your ass helped too. But Naruto couldn't get how Sasuke could sulk when Kyubi had just taken him in and by the sound of the situation it was better than him being at his house. _Stupid stuck up bastard._

Naruto was surprised when Sasuke just got up and left. No one walked away from Naruto when they were in the middle of a conversation, okay argument

"Sasuke wait!" Naruto yelled angrily as he turned him around.

"What the hell?!" Sasuke asked as Naruto pinned him to the wall. There it goes again that stupid flame being lit. "Let. Me. Go. Naruto."

Naruto didn't listen to the threatening warning tone Sasuke had used. He just looked at the position he had pinned him in. He had his hands holding Sasuke's wrists and had his legs on either side of Sasuke's waist with one of his legs bent so he couldn't run away. He cursed inwardly at the appearance of their position. The Uchiha's threats had gotten his attention and looked at Sasuke's face to see the blush that adorned his cheeks, probably from fuming of the position they were in and looked utterly adorable.

Naruto didn't know why but the raven looked so cute all of a sudden when he was being such a prick a minute ago. He leaned in closer which made Sasuke shut up immediately at the personal space invasion. Their foreheads touched. Naruto noted how soft Sasuke's hair was as his eyes closed half way.

"Naruto." Sasuke growled as his face went redder. "What the hell are you doing?" Those half lidded eyes were just making him even more uneasy.

"Sasuke ..." Naruto said huskily as he brought his lips closer to the Uchiha's.

Sasuke was uneasy. One minute they were swearing at each other and couldn't even be in the same room. He left to go to the washroom and then this! Why was Naruto looking at him like that and saying his name in that tone. It didn't help that the moron had brought their lips so close that he could breath in Naruto's sent and breath. Sasuke was beginning to panic as his heart beat faster and his blush got redder. He wasn't used to these things.

"Okay brats." Kyubi said as she walked out of her room. The voice must have snapped Naruto to his senses as he pulled back immediately wide-eyed looking shocked. Sasuke took note of the blush and shock in Naruto like he hadn't even known what he was doing. It was also a nice relief that they hadn't kissed either.

"What's wrong with you two?" she asked. Sasuke was panting and looked like his wrists were pinned by invisible cuffs while Naruto was glaring at the floor, panting as well with a blush bigger then Sasuke's.

"Shut up." the two boys said together.

"Okay I'm going to let that one slide." she said angrily as she walked past them. The way she did it just screamed for them to follow or be skinned alive.

They sat down at the table as she stood in front of them.

"Welcome to my home. Now there are a few rules we are going to need to cover but first you must agree to them now or so help me I will kick you to the curb!" she growled.

They both nodded.

"First. This is my place. I pay a majority of the rent. I'm giving you two discounts so you only have to pay 10 percent each. Second since this is my place I have ultimate control over everything. When I want to watch something on t.v. move or watch it with me. Third. If you both fight in my house you pay a dollar into this little lovely charity jar. You each pay a dollar no matter who started it. And Forth and foremost if anyone breaks the rules I deal out a punishment and if you refuse the punishment I'll kick you out."

"That's so unfair!" Naruto shouted.

"You live here so shut it Kit." Kyubi said with a smile. "Chicken butt any complaints or forever hold your peace."

"Hn."

"Good to see you still can't talk." Kyubi said still smiling. "Now on to other things. My storage room is now going to be transformed into your room. Yes you two will be sharing. The best part is Itachi will be buying all the furniture! Okay now on to chores."

"WHAT?!" Naruto shouted. "I have to share a room with him?!"

"Yes kit you do. And until the room is cleaned out you two will be sharing the pull out couch. Plus I don't own any sleeping bags or more blankets so you two have to."

"You're sick and twisted and ... and ARGH!" Naruto shouted.

"Nice to see you've been working on that English homework." Kyubi said. "Now as I was saying; chores. You two will be in-charge of dinner on Friday and Saturday. You can not serve microwavable dinners or instant meals more than twice a month. You will be incharge of your own lunch and I'll make breakfast in the mornings and dinner the rest of the week. You both are in-charge of garbage every Thursday. I'll leave it by the door in the morning for you two to take down. Alright have a nice night boys I'm going to bed."

"What!?" Naruto shouted as his friend disappeared. "Kyubi you traitor!"

When Naruto turned around Sasuke was gone and then there was a click at the washroom door. _Fuck. He might be gay but he better not take as long in the shower as Haku._

Haku and Naruto had been room mates during a class trip and one of Naruto's first encounters with the gay society. Let's just say that after 3 days with Haku you could compare it with spending the time with a girl without the PMS and mood swings.

* * *

One Naruto and Sasuke did not kiss! Yet ... I know they were close but they didn't okay? And there is a little back story with Haku and Zabu.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

very lame third chapter. sorry need to get from 2 to 4 some how so bare with me. for those of you who hate flash backs. this story isn't for you cause we compare Naru Sasu present with Naru sasu past (aka past life)

* * *

_Naruto and Sasuke were a few feet apart. They were panting and sweat covered their bodies. They had already ditched their torn shirts and Naruto had his jumper tied to his waist. Both were completely spent except for the one attack they each had left. With kunia in hand they charged at each other full force with chakura increasing their speed. The kunais clashed sending a little spark and they both ended on the soft ground with the recoil. They panted with heaving chests knowing that the battle to recover fast was just a big of challenge as their spare._

_"Its a draw Sasuke." Naruto panted out._

_"Shut up dobe." Sasuke said._

_They looked at the sky in a field of scattered weapons. It was silent as time went by and they recovered._

_Naruto didn't want to move. His body was exhausted and he was actually considering sleeping right there until Sasuke rolled over to his side. It really hadn't bothered Naruto as Sasuke had been doing that a lot lately; seeming to want contact but not asking for it. No that would be so out of character Naruto would probably check if it was a clone._

_"Naruto?" Sasuke asked propping himself up on one of his arms so he could look at Naruto. They were so close that Naruto only had to look up to see Sasuke's face._

_"What teme?" Naruto asked as his breath had finally started to even out and his chest didn't rise as high._

_"I ..." Sasuke started but shied away behind his long bangs._

_"You what?" Naruto asked. This was shocking. Sasuke was actually at a lost for words not just deciding that he won't speak to anyone._

_Naruto was shocked to say that least when Sasuke straddled his hips and had their foreheads touching. All they could see was the other's eyes. Naruto's was filled with uneasiness while Sasuke seemed to be debating something._

_"I love you." Sasuke said. He just waited. He didn't move he needed to hear Naruto say he loved him as well. He needed to know what he was sure of._

_Naruto got up pushing Sasuke off of him and looked at the ground._

_"I'm sorry, Sasuke, I'll be your friend but I just can't love you."_

_"You know you love me Naruto." Sasuke said in his normal tone as he grabbed Naruto's shoulder. "And I know you love me too. So why?"_

_"I just can't Sasuke." Naruto said still refusing to look at his friend._

_"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me." Sasuke said frustrated._

_Naruto didn't move. He loved him but after all the crap that had happened he wouldn't let himself love Sasuke because he could easily just all of a sudden leave him to go finish Itachi or some other person off all in the name of revenge._

_"I'm going." Naruto said as he got up. "Please don't ask me again Sasuke. See you tomorrow."_

_"Naruto wait." Sasuke said. Naruto stopped with his back still facing Sasuke. "I won't give up you know that."_

_"Sasuke please just forget about those feelings and get over me because I hate to see my friends hurt." Naruto said as he walked back to the village. _

* * *

"Naruto!" Iruka-sensei yelled at him. 

"What?" Naruto asked snapping back into the real world instead of remembering the strange dream.

"Please try to pay attention. I know Romeo and Juliet isn't the most interesting thing to read for some people but it will be on your up coming pop quiz." Iruka said to the class. Every one pretended to groan. Iruka might have been a student teacher but he was really fun. Always giving the heads up for those annoying pop quizzes that Ebisu insisted on giving every week. Ebisu was the original English teacher but had decided to let Iruka run the show for the week so he could do something. No one really cared. Iruka went back to teaching the lesson while Naruto pretended to pay attention though it was hard when you were in such a fowl mood.

Naruto was not happy. Not at all. It had been 3 days since Sasuke had moved in and it was not fun at all! Sasuke had locked himself in the bathroom with a pillow and was most likely sleeping in the bath tub, for the past 3 nights. (I did that for a couple of nights when I went away with some people, it wasn't that bad actually.) Naruto was not pleased. If Sasuke had issues with sharing a bed with another person then he could have asked to rotate or something. Naruto wouldn't have minded sleeping on the floor, it had never bugged him. It wouldn't have taken much effort to put a request into verbal form, oh that bastard was just asking for it. Then there was that stupid rule Kyubi had put up, no fighting. Naruto wasn't that stupid and could pretty much guess what the charity jar money went to and also had an idea about what the punishment would be if he refused to pay that stupid jar. Oh every thing was just great! 

The bell rang after finishing the last bit of the chapter and everyone put their books away as Iruka shouted out a reminder of the homework.

Naruto rushed out wanting to not get yelled at for not paying attention in class and be late for work. Luckily he wouldn't be home for a while so Sasuke would be stuck making dinner tonight. Kyubi had issues when people weren't on time so Sasuke couldn't wait until he got home to help.

He ran to his locker that was on the first floor. Picked up his math text book and shoved it in his bag.

"What's the rush Naruto?" Sakura asked. She was his locker partner since they were in the same first period class together.

"I have work." Naruto said with a smile.

"So where have you been? You still haven't told me that." Sakura asked as she reached to the top shelf of their locker that she had claimed as her's.

"I had issues that needed to be sorted out." Naruto said.

"Fine." Sakura said sighing. Naruto could be so stubborn sometimes. She had learned in their time together that if he wasn't going to tell you just leave it. Though as a girl you have to understand this was killing Sakura on the inside. She just needed to know even though she hid it well.

"Hey Sakura you forgot your pencil!" Ino shouted as she came down the hall. Ino never used her locker, instead she carried everything with her in a little bag that Naruto swore was the tiniest thing in the universe.

"Ah! Thanks Ino." Sakura said.

It was so funny seeing those two together. You could have sworn they were best friends forever the way they acted.

"Hey Naruto make sure you come to school or Sakura here will have another panic attack." Ino said jokingly as Sakura fumed.

"Sure sure." Naruto said as he headed off leaving the girls to their playful bickering.

* * *

Sasuke on the other hand was just as upset if not more than Naruto was. His problems were far more complex and most likely not going to change. He couldn't believe what Itachi had gotten him into. He could have easily gotten him into a cheap apartment or something, changed his schools so his father wouldn't know, not that he cared, and Sasuke wouldn't complain at all. But instead Itachi had sent him to live at one of his insane friend's places. And not just any insane person, the most insane friend Itachi ever had; in Sasuke's opinion. Kyubi. Not only had she been an orphan, lied about having a bachelors degree in the arts, but had gotten into trouble with the law more than once since Itachi had her as a friend. Sasuke had just kept his distance from her when ever Itachi took him to that bar with that creep Orochimaru. Well it was better than having Itachi put him with that snake creep. 

So there was a little silver lining. Kyubi wasn't that bad. In fact Itachi was convinced she held a little soft spot for him. Sasuke had to agree with that, she did pay more attention to him than most people. But then there was Naruto. First impression was that he was a total moron. Normally Sasuke tried to avoid judging people by first impressions but something in his gut just told him that. He always followed his instincts; they were the only thing that seemed to tell the truth about people. So nothing to worry about a moron right? Wrong! Sasuke had turned his back to him and had gotten mulested. So now he had to worry about a blond moron raping him in his sleep. To top it off Kyubi wanted them to sleep together. Okay this was either some really really bad game show Itachi had signed him up for or his luck was just really really bad.

He ended up finding the only locked door other than Kyubi's bedroom was the bathroom. He stole a pillow and grabbed a big towel to sleep in the bath tub with. It was comfy enough for him to feel protected. So he fell asleep like that for the past 4 nights. Not that it was any bother, he was always the first in the bathroom in the morning and Kyubi was considerate enough to bathe in the morning so the tub would dry by the time he was sleepy.

His first day at school was... weird. Only word to describe it. First there was the overly-committed staff that was wondering why his father hadn't come to his first day, then there was the small fact that Naruto was in this school. So the only silver lining was that one of his old friends attended the school; Neji. He knew Neji came here because they had been in contact ever since the Hyuuga had dropped out of the academy because the main branch of that family wanted him to look out for his cousin Hinta who wanted to go to a normal school supposedly. It was probably since the Hyuuga family was getting with the times. Kids would do better if they went to a normal school to have normal friends and let them do what they want to prevent any back stabbing of the elderly when they needed them in their cripelness.

So he spent lunch informing Neji of his new residence and getting a nice quiet tour around the school. It wasn't that big, only three floors. The only interesting thing was the top of a stair case that could only be reached from the top and nobody ever went there because they were afraid of being caught by the cameras motoring the place. So the week went by with accumulating stalking girls and love notes by his locker. This was the worst. At least at the academy the kids were to busy with work to bother having a social life without extensive planning.

So this was as bad as it could get in Sasuke emo land. Yes Sasuke land was emo today and looked to stay that way until Itachi got him out of this hell whole.

* * *

So living with one brat was fine. Two brats who couldn't seem to get along was probably worse than being the neighbor of that dog owner when they had just gotten the puppies. Hell that was bad. So one bad thing was that Naruto was so fucking friendly it probably scared Sasuke the antisocial teen of his generation shitless. Well at least that was the opinion Kyubbi formed when after she walked in to see Naruto's failed kiss attempt on Sasuke. 

She was slightly worried but only slightly. Who could blame her. She had 20 minutes to figure out how she could possible get two brats a good home with her, (impossible) a decent education, the feel that in fact they were living on their own and hopefully get them into college or university. Lets face it, when Kyubbi walked in on those two she could have cared less. Rules, boundaries and limitations had to be made or the kids would take over the house; or was that dogs? Curse the t.v. and the similar ways of raising all animals.

So the ten percent a month was money for education after graduation, chores for responsibility and rules and punishment for Kyubbi. Yup it worked out just fine until the bed incident. Who the hell sleeps in a bath tub!? The only thing that should have fallen asleep in a bath tub was someone who had killed themselves in it, or a toddler who had fallen asleep because his friends were to dumb to find him in the bathroom for hide and seek. But a teenager? A snoody rich teenager? That was just twisting all rules of the universe.

The next issue would be making it possible for them to be in the same room together with out having someone go to the hospital. That would be a challenge. Let Itachi figure it out. Kyubbi couldn't be expected to figure everything out. Besides he would be the one getting the hospital bill.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about this taking forever to update but my life (yes i have one) has gone and just been a total bitch. here's the short and sweet version: I am a very good athlete and have just been graced with an injury that now stops me from continuing my sport and my mom has sent me to the lovely brain doctor to talk about my gender preference, while my lovely older brother is having the time of his life teasing me about my situation in life. SO yes life has sucked. School is over yes! and i now get to enjoy the lazy days of summer and work.

* * *

"Guess what?!" Kyubbi shouted as she came out of her office. Unfortunately only in a pair of skimpy shorts and unclosed silk house coat.

"GAH! Kyubbi put some clothes on dammit!" Naruto shouted as he covered his eyes. He was pissed that his quiet time doing home work at the kitchen table had been ruined. It was Saturday for gods sake, couldn't Kyubbi pity him on the one day he didn't have to work or go to school? Of course not; its Kyubbi.

"Wait, where's the prick?" she asked as she scanned the kitchen and living room that was Sasuke-less.

"Probably doing the homework in the storage room." Naruto said staring intently at his homework. Sasuke had recently taken a liking to the place ever since it had been cleaned out and deemed safe.

Kyubbi reluctantly went to the storage room that was now officially empty due to the fact for the past week she was sorting between junk that could leave the house and junk that had to stay because of some shitty reason. She really wasn't one for keeping things, just practical stuff and all the practical stuff was in its practical spot where it was used monthly, weekly or daily. When she opened the door Sasuke was in a corner that was next to the window sitting with his head cradled in his knees.

"Outta the emo corner." she said as she stood by the door. Now Kyubbi wasn't labeling Sasuke's emotional wreck emo, just the fact he was showing traits of the fad; the dark clothing, dark hair and sometimes makeup. Calling the emotional instability where one goes into their own world ponding their existence and life itself due to stress or other emotional traumas was just plain rude and uncaring. The phase or fad was something that was allowed to be called emo because it was a pitiful stupid thing.

Sasuke lifted his head slightly and locked one eye with her but it was probably both; the other was covered by his girly long hair.

"Am I going to have to call Itachi or something?" she asked.

More evil glaring if it could have possible intensified it did.

"Look if you wanna get away go to the library down the road and do your homework."

Like Sasuke hadn't thought of that already. Really did this person not see he wanted to be left alone to ponder recent self events, because the glare obviously wasn't working.

"What ever just wanted to announce that your brother was finished picking out some cheap furniture for you guys." she said loud enough for Naruto to hear who was still in the kitchen.

Seriously Sasuke was weird. Itachi had warned Kyubbi that the kid eventually broke down and threw the biggest temper tantrum in the world which included: breaking things, destroying this and that, punch stuff blind; the usual two year old tantrum brought to a teen age level. Kyubbi was waiting for it. She had seen one of Sasuke's tantrums when Orochimaru tried to hit on him for the first time and damn did the bastard regret it later after paying all the damages and loosing a weeks worth of business. It was funny at the time but now she was on the other end of the stick. The receiving end.

Sasuke was a nice guy, even if he tried to hide it and Kyubbi could tell after seeing as he has held in the tantrum this long. So he wasn't as much of a bastard as Naruto thought he was, he was just a ticking time bomb that couldn't be left alone with the idiot in this state. It would be like asking Naruto to cut the red wire or the blue wire, he'd yank the red wire in excitement at knowing which one to cut and kill everyone. Though Naruto wasn't an idiot just let emotions get the better of him and maybe he got dropped on his head a little when he was young, just a little.

So the week for Kyubbi had consisted of not having Naruto and Sasuke alone. Ever. Well it wasn't going to go like this forever just until the tantrums broke out enough for the kid to think of them as family and being able to take what ever they could dish out with out there being real reason behind it. Yup that's what family really was, a group of people who could look at you when you were at your ugliest, not appearance wise, and take it.

The weekend continued as the calm before the storm.

* * *

It was school and Kyubbi had ordered the boys to walk to school together. Some bonding ritual she had seen on the t.v. that she thought might work on the boys. Of course on the t.v. it was a dog and a cat, and there was supper vision but to hell with it! She was fed up at this point and just decided the best way to prevent an incident was to cause one. Besides Naruto had pissed her off this weekend so it wasn't her fault if Sasuke exploded on him on their way to school.

Naruto was fine with this. After the first week of being ignored he just put his mp3 on for the walk there. Simple. Sasuke on the other hand had been having very odd dreams the past week ever since the incident with Naruto on the first day. It was... troubling him. He had never had dreams like that before; ever.

He had simply thought he was asexual his whole life. There was no attraction what so ever to the same or opposite sex. He just never saw the point or possibility of it being anything. He hadn't just thought it over and then declared it, Sasuke had even forced himself to have a slight attraction to the cutest girl in school; but nothing happened. Then there was this cute guy who was a student teacher that all the girls were ogling over. He couldn't even like the guy so with the data collected just assumed he was a late bloomer or if no signs of attraction until graduation he would just label himself asexual. Though his brother took it as Sasuke is gay because he went out with a girl and then went after the male student teacher. Asshole.

Now here was one of the most annoying people he had ever met, though slightly more attractive than average, but nothing on the student teacher, had Sasuke's inner workings obsessed. Dream after dream about the blond moron though they varied a bit. Some times they looked 12 while other times they were 16 or 21. The 16 to 21 year old Sasuke and Naruto were always doing something normal and then Sasuke would try to hit on Naruto, get put down gently and all was normal. But last nights dream went a little further. Sasuke had managed to allow Naruto to let him kiss him and the reluctant moron had kissed him back. Then he had to wake up because Kyubbi needed the washroom.

So this morning wasn't that great. He was tired and frustrated and had to deal with the annoying stupid girls at school. At least the moron was quiet. He glanced over to his left to see Naruto listening to his mp3. His blond spikes shined in the light, his tan skin looked godly and his eyes were bluer than the sky. Sasuke mentally kicked himself for staring. Thank god Naruto hadn't noticed him staring or he would never hear the end of it.

As they neared school Naruto took one of his head phones off.

"Kyubbi wants us to walk home together." he stated dryly. "Where do you want to meet?"

"Outside main doors." Sasuke said not looking at the moron.

"'Kay see ya bastard." Naruto said as he walked off in his own direction.

It was the end of the day. It was FRIDAY!! And Naruto was still at school. No it wasn't for a detention, and no he was not here by choice. The prick had fucking not showed up yet! So maybe Naruto was over reacting. It had only been what ten ... twenty minutes after school? Not that big a deal. But god was it just to much to assume the bastard was the type to show up early or on time!! God what class did he have last period? Screw it just find Sakura or Ino, they would have his schedule memorized; or any other random girl.

"Hey Mina-san!" Naruto shouted as he spotted the girl. She was one of the many people in one of his classes.

"Yes Naruto?" she asked.

"What does Sasuke Uchiha have last period?"

"Um English class room 216." she said. "Why?"

"You're the 20th girl out of 21 to know that." he said. Hey just asking would have made him look like a stalker. At least this made it seem like he was doing something for a study or something.

"Oh. Well have a good week end Naruto. And good luck with studying for our science test." she said before heading off.

Right room 216.

When Naruto got there to his astonishment there was a Sasuke. A sleeping Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke woke up. He hadn't opened his eyes up but was awake. He felt breath on the front of his arm, it wasn't his, his face was enclosed on the other side of his arms. When he lifted his face he came face to face with Naruto. His eyes were watching him, pure blue but there was care in there.

"Hey." Naruto whispered.

"Hey." Sasuke said barely audible. He cursed his quietness and sleepiness. Why were they whispering? Wait why was Naruto Loud Obnoxious Naruto whispering?!

"Look if you want the couch until we get our own beds just say so. I don't want to cause you to bad sleeping habits." Naruto said.

"How many people have you told?" Sasuke asked beyond annoyed. "I bet you got a laugh out of it."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"That I'm gay. Kyubi obviously told you."

"I'm not like that." Naruto said as he stood up glaring at Sasuke. Where the hell had this accusation come from? "Look now you got something on me cause no one knows I'm bi!"

"I bet everyone already knows that stupid." Sasuke scoffed. "You do check out guys at school if you didn't know."

"Shut up mister prude!" Naruto shouted. "I bet you haven't even kissed anyone!" Great the loud Naruto was back.

"I have." Sasuke said just rising to the challenge.

"Prove it!" Naruto said betting to himself that it was one of Sasuke's fan girls.

"I don't have to prove anything to an idiot like you." Sasuke shouted standing up hitting the desk with his hands. Sadly Sasuke was shorter than Naruto and only intensified his glare. Screw it. Naruto was being a complete idiot and couldn't tell to leave him alone; he deserved to feel Sasuke's wrath! So Sasuke leaped over the desk and pinned Naruto to the floor. He raised his fist to punch him in the face but Naruto beat it to him by pinning him to the floor. Of course Sasuke might have been light but he did have some strength and so went the rolling on the floor with a few punches and jabs thrown at the other. This lasted a good six times until the loud curses had been brought to the attention of Iruka and Kakashi. The two were ripped apart from each other, Kakashi holding Sasuke and Naruto being held by Iruka.

Naruto stopped fighting upon the arrival of teachers, while Sasuke on the other hand didn't. He was screaming like a little kid and was throwing punches and kicks like crazy. Well considering Kakashi was a teacher who started at elementary schools and slowly made his way up to University professor, he never forgot how to hold a tantrum crazed kid.

"Why don't you and I have a talk Naruto." Iruka said.

"Sure Mr. Umino." Naruto said calmly. The two exited with Sasuke still struggling to get free of Kakshi. Naruto's eyes lingered more than they should have on Sasuke before he left. When they arrived in the surprisingly empty English office Iruka showed Naruto a seat and took his own.

"Need ice or something?" Iruka asked looking Naruto up an down.

"No he didn't get me that hard. Pretty much blocked most of it." Naruto said. Unfortunately the same could be said for Sasuke as well.

"So what happened?" Iruka said in his teacherly voice that was strict and firm.

"Nothing. I didn't do anything and then the bastard just goes and attacks me out of nowhere!" Naruto explained.

Well that went on for a little bit more with Iruka not understanding anything. This resulted in a note to go home to both Sasuke's and Naruto's guardians. Naruto left but waited a little ways for Sasuke seeing as if he did come home with out him Kyubbi would have him go looking for him resulting in more time wasted on this precious weekend.

Sasuke came out looking a little tired. The note was scrunched up in his hand and he was glaring at everything. Naruto stayed until Sasuke caught up.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Naruto asked.

"Go home moron." Sasuke said as he walked past Naruto.

"Hey wait up!" Naruto shouted. Well things seemed okay. We just needed to see how Kyubbi took it. Then Naruto realized that Sasuke had missed a turn back to the apartment. "Where the hell are you going?!" Naruto shouted.

"Away from this place." Sasuke said.

"Oh no you're not!" Naruto said as he grabbed Sasuke's arm. "We, that's you and I, are going home. Back to the apartment to face the wrath of our 'guardian'."

"She's your guardian not mine." Sasuke said.

"Yeah well she pays the bills, mostly and usually does the shopping so come on give her some slack." Naruto said. And then it all clicked in. Sasuke then had realized why Kyubbi hadn't left them alone all week and had probably told Naruto to ignore Sasuke on the way to school. She was trying to protect them both from Sasuke's tantrums, which had failed sadly. Sasuke had a new found respect for the woman. He smiled a little but it was quickly washed from his face.

"You can let go of my hand now, moron." Sasuke said with a smirk. Of course that fact didn't change that Naruto was a total moron. whowaskindahot...

"Well good to see your girly mood swings are over with." Naruto said as he let go of his hand. It felt natural to just go back to useless bickering.

--

Facing the wrath of Kyubbi was on both boys' minds when they entered the apartment. But instead, the living room where Kyubbi normally was, was lacking said red head.

"Kyubbi, we're home." Naruto shouted into the apartment as he took his shoes off.

"In your bedroom." Kyubbi shouted back.

Sasuke was the first one in there to see Kyubbi and his brother admiring the room. There were two beds on either side of the window and two desks with three draws attached to them, a low book shelf that went under the window, there were shelves next to the feet of the beds. The way the room was it looked as though their clothes had already been put away as well.

"What do ya think guys?" Kyubbi asked as Naruto entered the room.

"COOL!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed the bed with the orange firey comforter claiming it as his own. Sasuke walked over to his bed with a plain blue comforter and just sat down watching Naruto snuggle a pillow before he jumped up and ran around the room opening everything. It seemed that Kyubbi had even put the boys' stuff away, neatly folded and everything was in some form of order. Shocking... must have been Itachi.

"Attention Brats and Angsting teens of all ages!" Kyubbi said from the door way. "You have a lock on your door, it can be used for the following purposes: locking the other out of shared room to fuck some slut, getting dressed and showing your prude-ish side, or both of you locking it when I have clients over while you sleep." the boys were now scared of the possible clients Kyubbi could have over, and would take the suggestion of locking it when they go to sleep from now on. "I have a key to get in, even if you do break this one very important rule, you never lock the door on me! Okay?"

Both just sat their nodding.

"Good. Now I have just volunteered Itachi to treat us all out to dinner. You guys have half an hour to relax. We have to talk over some things in my office and under no circumstances are we to be disturbed." And with that they left to her office.

"There are no words to describe what has just emotionally scared us."

* * *

Once again I am very sorry about the late update. who said the last line? i don't know I wanted it to be sasuke but that would be to out of character for him. When ya read it who'd you think it was? naruto, sasuke or who the hell said that?!


End file.
